Certain cooktop appliances include gas burners for heating cooking utensils on the cooktop appliances. Some users prefer gas burners over electric heating elements due to the adjustability of gas burners. In particular, a gas burner's control valve can provide more heat outputs comparted to the discrete number of output settings available for electric heating elements. However, precisely heating a cooking utensil with a gas burner can be difficult. For example, a user may have to constantly monitor the cooking utensil and tweak the control valve to maintain a particular temperature in the cooking utensil, and such monitoring and adjustment can be tedious.
Accordingly, a cooktop appliance with features for operating a gas burner to maintain a particular temperature in a cooking utensil would be useful.